Broadband communications systems, such as cable television and satellite systems are now providing many services in addition to the traditional analog broadcast video. The set-top box (sometimes known as a set-top terminal or home communication terminal (HCT)), in implementing these enhanced services, has become an important computing device, accessing various video services. Besides supporting traditional analog broadcast of video, many set-top boxes (STB) now provide other services such as interactive program guide, picture-in-picture, viewing video on demand, subscription video-on-demand and services traditionally associated with a conventional computer, such as email. Recently, new functionality has been added to conventional STBs, namely the ability to record an incoming video stream in digitized form onto a mass storage device like a hard disk drive, and play back that recorded video as desired by the user. Some of these STBs, often referred to as digital video recorders (DVR) also allow the user to access and view a recorded program from a number of different televisions. This functionality is known as a “multi-room digital video recorder” (MR-DVR) and because of its ability to access digitally recorded programs from different locations, is generally viewed as a superior alternative to conventional video tape recorders for capture and subsequent playback of programming content.
Besides STBs most networked homes currently use a wide range of consumer electronics devices. Increasingly, these devices are providing similar or complimentary services to a MR-DVR system. For example, a consumer can now view a television show through a traditional television source such as a subscription with a cable or satellite provider. However, the same television show can also be downloaded through an internet website and stored on a computer for later viewing. Besides television shows, many applications that were once the domain of the computer can now be viewed on other displays which are often times associated with the MR-DVR system.
Given the array of storage and viewing options, it is desirable to have a system where a user can access programming stored in one of a plurality of devices such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), laptop or personal computer (PC) and view the program from one of a plurality of displays.
In the past, MR-DVR manufacturers used proprietary protocols to send programs between their MR-DVR server device and MR-DVR clients. This effectively created a wall between the MR-DVR system and other electronic equipment. Therefore, there is a need for a MR-DVR system that provides the connectivity necessary between a MR-DVR system and other consumer electronic devices such that programming stored in one system can be requested and viewed from the other.